Final Destination: Forsaken
by The Night Lord
Summary: Before they were Lords of Beverly Hills, Spike and Cordelia were fighting their own battles against the life-sucking demon, Non and her army of vinyl-clad ladies
1. A Quick Maths Lesson

**Alright, here is a little spin-off to Final Destination featuring Spike and Cordelia, taking place after their First Night and before Final Destination**

_**XXXXXX**_

_"Time for a quick maths lessons, kids. Demons taking advantage of a city gone to hell, plus humans standing around like deers in the headlights, plus vampire with a soul doing his damnedest to stand between them...sometimes, but not always I assure you...equals this"_

"Sodding hell," Spike cried

He was lying on the ground, while a reptilian demon had his foot on Spike's head, pinning him down. Spike had rode in on a motorcycle, waving a chain around, when he had been taken down by the demons. He figured it was because these demons were better fighters than the last lot of demons he fought or that he was simply tired. He wasn't sure

"So, how's things going?" Spike asked as he was lifted up

"You were swinging that chain with the intent to do us harm," the demon hissed

"You must be new around here. That's how we greet people and...okay that, that came with the jacket"

The demon had reached inside Spike's duster with its tongue, withdrawing the small sword and spitting it onto the ground, as the other demons hissed at Spike, brandishing their spears, while a couple were standing guard over the young human boy they had captured

"The vampire talks too much," said a demon, "Rip his tonuge out"

"A young human boy and a vampire," said another demon, "Not very great sacrifices, but they should do for the lord"

"Where is Nata?" asked the demon holding Spike

"You mean this guy here?"

The demons all turned around in the direction of the voice, as Spike grinned. Cordelia was standing nearby, bloodied katana in one hand and a dead Nata in her other hand. She smiled, before dropping Nata's body, as the demons snarled and lunged at her. Spike kicked his demon in the chest, breaking out of its grip, before slugging it in the face. Cordelia dodged a demon's spear and sliced its stomach open, before deflecting another demon's spear and elbowing it in the face. Spike punched his demon, before lunging for his fallen sword, but the demon's reptilian tongue wrapped around his wrist, pulling him away from the sword. Spike then grabbed the demon's tongue, before wrapping it around his own throat and choking the demon, before snapping its neck. A demon lunged for Spike, as he dived past it, grabbing his sword and stabbing the demon in the chest, as Cordelia impaled the last demon

"Alright, crisis averted," Spike said, "Unwated visitors taken down. So, who wants a kid?"

He turned to the group of humans standing near the theme park. Cordelia drew a hankerchief from her pocket and wiped her katana clean of the black blood, as a woman handed her the katana's sheath. A couple offered to look after the young boy, as Spike watched them head off with the child, a feeling of sadness coming over him. Since Los Angeles had been sent to Hell, Spike didn't know when he would be able to leave and return to Rome to see Buffy and Emily. He didn't want to get to Rome too late and find Emily all grown up before he had a chance to know her. In a way, that's how it was for Cordelia, when she had Connor

Cordelia looked over at Spike, seeing the sad look on his face as he watched the young boy with his adoptive parents and she knew he was wanting to be in Rome with his baby daughter. But then, the walls went up and he went back into his swaggering, cocky mode

"Jerry, let's find some food for these guys!"

A tall, young man with floppish brown hair followed Spike into the amusement park, disappearing out of sight

"Okay, guys, we're holing up here tonight," Cordelia called, "Let's make it snappy. Remember, don't leave trails for the demons"

The humans herded into the park, looking for a comfortable place for them to stay for the night, while trying to keep out of sight in case any demons came sniffing by. Cordelia watched over them as they milled about. Following the battle in the alley and Los Angeles' damnation to Hell, Cordelia had met up with Spike and they banded together, always on the move. A few humans had hung around them for safety and slowly, over time, more and more humans joined the pair, who were capable of fighting the demons together, but Spike and Cordelia had to choose their battles wisely once the demons lords started rising and conquering territory in Los Angeles

"Mmm, amusement park food again," Jeremy said, "I'm naming my ulcer 'Spike'"

"It's not pretty, but it's edible," Spike said, "Practically made to withstand the apocalypse. Stop whining and fire up the grill. It's late"

"How do you know the time. The sun and the moon are up simultaneously"

"We've been up for a while. Use your head, Jerry. In face, I officially declare it 9:15 Pacific Spike time. Spread the word"

"My name is Jeremy"

"Tonight! We dine! Like tourists!"

Spike lifted up one of the large crates easily and carried out on his shoulder, while Jeremy brought out a large bag of food. Cordelia saw that they were bringing the food out and gathered the humans around for them to take their share, before helping Spike and Jeremy bring out the rest of the food. As the humans sat around eating, Spike moved away from them, removing a photo from inside his jacket. It was a photo of Buffy posing happily with a newborn Emily that Dawn had given to Spike before he left Rome. Whenever Spike thought about Buffy, he would try and find himself a quiet place so he could stare at the photo of the Slayer and their daughter

"Hey, how's things going?" Cordelia asked

Spike stuffed the photo away, but didn't turn around as Cordelia joined him. At least Spike didn't feel like the only non or half-human around

"Mooning over the blond slayer once again?" Cordelia asked

"We need to keep moving," Spike said, changing the subject, "We can't stay here for too long. Need to find some new digs"

"They're pretty run down," Cordelia said, looking over at the people, "We should let them rest here for a bit before we move on"

"Alright, we'll let them sleep for a bit, then we'll move"

Spike drew a cigarette out of his pocket, before grabbing his lighter and attempting to light his cigarette, but to no avail

"Do amusement parks sell bloody lighters?"

At that moment, Jeremy appeared, lighting up Spike's cigarette. He blew out a stream of smoke, as a group of young teenagers arrived

"Yo, Spike, we gotta talk"

"Oh what now?" Spike asked, "Jerry, go find some weapons and some real men to help you guard the flock. Cheerleader, hold his hand"

Cordelia rolled her eyes and left with Jeremy, as Spike walked away with the teenagers following after him

"Spike, we were thinking of trying out the rides. There's one with a dinosaur and a log flume. 4-D dinosars, man"

"Wow. No. Shut up"

"Come on, Spike, don't suck!"

"Rides make noise. Noise brings us unwanted attention. If you rugrats are that bored, by all means, go play with Cordy. She'll kick your ass in 4-D"

Deciding to try and locate a new place to stay, Spike walked away from the teenagers, heading into the parking garage and starting up his motorcycle, before leaving the amusement park. Two reptilian demons of the same kind that Spike and Cordelia had fought earlier were hiding on the upper level, watching Spike leave

"Alpha male is gone. We slaughter the men and take the women as tribute," one of the demons hissed

"For Nata!"

The demon rose up, grabbing his spear, but then a vinyl-covered fist burst out from his chest, as a knife was stabbed into the other demon's throat. Two female demons dressed in vinyl bodysuits stood in their place

"Not your kill, little lizard"

Meanwhile, as Spike rode on the highway, weaving amongst the cars, he tried to think about where he and Cordelia could move the flock. He had heard that the Westwood Lord would be a push-over and and even thought about heading to Silverlake, but he decided not to bring his problems to a friend's doorstep. Spike took a right off the highway, heading to downtown Los Angeles, arriving outside the Wolfram and Hart building. He came to a stop, looking at the building and contemplating on whether to bring the herd here. He figured that it might be the safest place in Hell to stay, seeing as it had survived the trip. As he mulled it over, Spike drew another cigarette and tried to light it up

"Birthplace of fire and brimstone and I can't get a bloody-"

Flames suddenly exploded in front of Spike, incinerating his cigarette. He looked up to see a massive dragon before him, recognising it as the very same dragon that Angel had wanted to slay

"-Light. Right then. How have you been?" Spike asked

_**XXXXXX**_

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! 4-"

"Spike said no"

"-D-"

"Spike said no"

"-Dinosaurs!"

"Why is it up to me anyway?" Jeremy asked, "Spike can't even get my name right. That's not to say you should. Besides, I'm not in charge, so go ask Cor – uh, get everyone inside"

The teenagers turned around to see a group of female demons dressed in black vinyl bodysuits descending from the rides and surrounding them

"Followers of the vampire. You will surrender or face certain death," said a demon

"Way more exciting than 4-D dinosaurs by like a billion," said a teenager

_**XXXXXX**_


	2. Pixie in a Skin Suit

_**XXXXXX**_

"_Well, personally, I kinda want to slay the dragon," Angel said_

"_Of course, couldn't do that bloody right," _Spike thought as he faced the dragon

The dragon snorted as it growled at Spike. He simply stared back at the giant reptile, sword in one hand and a long chain in the other, as he thought over different possibilities on how he was going to slay the dragon, ranging from going under the dragon's scales and pinching it, to punching it in its dragon bits, to jumping onto the dragon's tail so it would bite itself and Spike would have a good laugh, as well as possibly stabbing it in the eye or jumping into its mouth and hacking away from the inside, perhaps finding a wooden boy or treasure, though there was the threat of fire. Spike even though about plugging up the dragon's nostrils, so its head would explode, therefore being effective and entertaining. Then there was the thought that Spike would find a thorn in the dragon's paw and remove it, therefore the dragon would do his bidding, but then he rationalise that there wouldn't be a thorn, nor did he think that they were called paws either

"Right then you. I've decided to spare you," Spike said, before turning away, "I get that you want me away, so I will respect that. Fair well, dragon? What?"

The dragon was nudging Spike with its head, indicating it wanted him to climb on. Spike shrugged and climbed onto the dragon's back, as it flew him towards Wolfram and Hart, depositing him inside the building

"Hurts alive. Alive now. Have to stay. Can't move. Why now why?"

"Who's there?" Spike asked, "Let's get the song and dance out of the way. On a bit of a time crunch here"

"How long is it supposed to be like this? I know what it must have been like for you. Don't even know how long this is going to last for. Feels like eternity. Is that my hell?"

Spike made his way through the corridors, turning a corner and entering a room that was bathed in golden light radiating from the person suspended in mid air, covered in wraps and bindings

"I want out and I want to do what's right," the figure said, "To do what's required. To become what you knew I could be"

"What? What do you want me to do?" Spike asked the dragon, "You want me to sacrifice it? Am I the sacrifice? I don't understa – aaaagghh!"

_SHHHHHRAK!_

A bolt of golden energy struck Spike, knocking him down and paralysing him. His body convulsed from the intense pain. He had only felt the pain for a fleeting moment, yet it had felt like agony. Whoever this person was, he was constantly living in it. Once the pain had wore off, Spike got up and promptly left Wolfram and Hart, getting onto his motorcycle and tearing away from the place as the dragon sadly watched him go. The little adventure had cost Spike too much time and he knew he would have to wait until the next day to find a new place. He rode back to the amusement park, finding the entire place abandoned

"_Oh no. They're not here. Where the bloody hell are they?"_

Spike began searching around the park, before finding a stash of weapons, including Cordelia's katana. He sniffed the air, smelling sweat, blood and expensive perfume. The last scent wasn't from his group and the smell was still strong. He turned around, seeing a young woman with long, curly brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail and dressed in a pink baby tee and jeans. She was carrying some souvenirs, while muttering to herself until she saw Spike and dropped everything she was holding. Spike wasn't quite sure how to proceed, until four pairs of spider-like talons suddenly burst out of the woman's back, curling around her protectively. Spike's answer was to draw out a small knife

_**XXXXXX**_

"Avoid eye contact. Do not stare at her for too long, but also don't be rude and look away too quickly. Do not talk too loud, do not whisper, speak immediately after spoken too, unless it was a rhetorical statement or a humorous jab about your situation"

Cordelia, Jeremy and the rest of the humans were standing together opposite a line of female demons dressed in black vinyl bodysuits. One of the demons, a tall, bald and flat-faced femme fatale, was walking between the two groups, telling rules to the humans

"Do not try and run. Do not try and engage us in combat-"

"Yeah, right," Cordelia muttered, "I bet I can take them all and not break a nail"

"Who's talking?" the demon demanded

"I guess that would be me," Cordelia replied, crossing her arms in a defiant manner

"No, she didn't," Jeremy said, "I did. When I whisper, I sound way feminine"

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet the example," the demon said, grabbing Cordelia by the throat and hauling her out in front of everyone

"Lady, you have no idea who you're messing with," Jeremy said, "Kick her ass, Cordy"

"Working on it," Cordelia choked

"You really have to stop"

"I didn't mean-"

A tall, thin woman with short cropped pink hair and evil green eyes had appeared on the scene. She had cone-shaped spikes growing from her shoulders to her wrists and was dressed in a multi-coloured boob tube and skirt. She also had a nose and bellybutton piercing, as well as an air of self-confidence, authority and superiority about her

"I don't care what you meant to do," the leader said, "You're a big dummy. Big dummies always do things they don't mean to do. But you did and I'm annoyed, so stop. The shells will catch on soon enough"

She leered at Jeremy, before catching sight of Cordelia, who had been released by the demon. She was rubbing her throat and glaring at the demon, as the leader grinned and grabbed her

"You. You're just full of power. I can smell it. A pipeline to the Powers-That-Be and something more," the leader smirked, "Girl, I wanna pull your tab"

"I'm sure you do, but I'm not interested," Cordelia said

"Uh-huh. I think we'll talk some later about this. Alright, listen up," the leader cried to the humans, "You're all gonna die, no question about it. So start praying to your gods, whatever helps you get through with minimum whining. We're gonna put some of you to work. Also, my name isn't something you deserve to hear. My position is that of Lord of Beverly Hills"

"Non-" a Sadecki demon started

"I just said my name isn't something they deserve, Noelle"

"It's just that-"

"I see it," Non said, "That's Maria's car. You had her to grab some things"

"It is Maria's car, your Highness, but Maria's unconscious in the passenger seat"

A truck was racing along the road towards the crowd, all sorts of objects flying out of the back. Maria was unconscious in the passenger seat, while Spike was in the driver's seat, foot flat to the floor. He quickly scanned the crowd, seeing Cordelia and Jeremy and that all the humans were okay. He saw the female demons in black vinyl, as well as a pink-haired woman

"It's Spike," Cordelia said

"Yes!" Jeremy cried, before seeing the glare on Non's face, "I, uh, love trucks"

As the truck flew towards the crowd, Spike knew what he had to do, as his eyes turned yellow, his brow furrowed and his fangs elongated

"_Pixie in a skin-suit. Seems fairly simple. Plow into the pixie!"_

"It's a vampire, ladies, it's a vampire!" Non said, "So precious when they try and step up. Seems to be coming at me. Anyone else getting that vibe?"

CRASH!

_**XXXXXX**_


	3. Inside Non's base

_**XXXXXX**_

The airbag burst out of the steering wheel, preventing Spike from smashing his face into the wheel. He growled and bit it with his fangs, popping the bag. The front of the truck was completely demolished, as Spike shifted back into his human face. Non slowly pulled herself out of the wreck, groaning in pain, cuts and bruises covering her body. Several demons went to check on Non, but she growled and shoved them away, as other demons swarmed over the truck, ripping the door open and yanking Spike out. He quickly got to his feet, swinging his fist straight into a demon's face, while backhanding another demon

"This was the very vamp we were trying to avoid," a demon said

"And Maria brings him straight to us," said another demon

"In her defence, I was very persuasive," Spike said, punching a demon, "Jerry, get the others out of here. Where's Cordelia?"

"She's, uh, taking care of business," Jeremy replied

Cordelia slammed her fist into Non's face, staggering her, before following up with a kick to Non's stomach. Non sucked in air, before receiving another blow to the face, her blood splattering on the ground. Jeremy was hurrying the humans along, as a few demons went after them. Jeremy tried to punch one, but the demon was faster, dodging his fist and shoving him back. Spike kicked a demon in the stomach, before blocking another demon's fist and grabbing her, swinging her around into another demon, taking them both down

"So, ladies, what's your story?" Spike said, "Bodyguards? Sexual liaisons?"

A demon punched Spike in the face, as another demon kicked him in the chest. Staggering back, but recovering, Spike ducked a demon's fist and drove his fist into her stomach, knocking the air out of her, before looking over his shoulder and kicking a demon in the chest. Non swung her fist, but Cordelia blocked, slamming her elbow into Non's jaw, then driving her knee into Non's stomach, before straightening her up and punching her again

"I have seen lesser demons put up a better fight," Cordelia said, punching Non, "You're just pitiful. You act like you're the queen, but you forget who you're fighting"

"Tab officiabbly pulbed," Non said through blood, before receiving another blow

"For all your grandstanding and 'I'm so bad cause I'm a lord' and oh yeah, Luke Perry is a douche, but that aside, you're weak," Cordelia said, "You fold on first strike"

"Wub makes you thinp I'm folding?" Non growled, "We're jus getting started"

Her eyes glowed bright orange and all the humans started choking. Their eyes were also glowing orange, as their skin started to shrink and twist, their bodies rotting and becoming dead husks of skin, clothes and hair

"Waib," Non said, before catching Cordelia's fist in her hand, "I said wait!"

All of her injuries had been instantly healed and all her blood had been cleaned up. Jeremy was the only human left, holding a dead shell of one of the humans, as Spike and Cordelia paused in their fighting. Non grinned, before driving her fist into Cordelia's face, making her stagger back. Cordelia held a hand to her face, before dodging Non's fist, but Non then pivoted, her leg flying up and slamming into Cordelia's stomach, instantly winding her

"Spike, they're dying," Jeremy said, "Oh God, they're rotting"

"Spike?" Non said, "Oh wow, Spike. And you're Cordelia, right?"

Cordelia kicked and punched, but Non blocked both moves and punched her in the jaw. Cordelia spat up blood, as Non grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up off her feet easily. Cordelia groaned as she grabbed Non's arm, trying to break out of her grip

"Cordy, hang on!" Spike cried

He uppercutted a demon and went to punch another demon, but his arm was held back, as the demons started piling up on Spike, pinning him down. He growled and tried to break away from them, but they held on tightly, constricting his movements

"So, we have Angel's wife and Spike," Non said, "Pretty worthless, the both of you really. I mean, besides the obvious fun we're having"

Cordelia went to strike, but Non grabbed her arm and threw her onto her back. Cordelia groaned and rolled over to get up, but Non drove her fist into the back of Cordelia's head, knocking her out. Blood dripped from Non's knuckles, as she grinned at Spike. He growled at Non, as a foot slammed into his jaw, followed by another foot to his head. Multiple fists were slamming into him and Spike ended up passing out under the assault

"Take them away," Non ordered, "Let's have us some fun"

_**XXXXXX**_

_A few hours later..._

Cordelia groaned and opened her eyes, the back of her head feeling numb. The blood had dried on her lip, while her wrists were chained to above her head. She looked around, seeing that she was in a small dark room, the only light coming from under the door. Cordelia groaned as she remembered how she ended up in this position: fighting against Non. She could hear muted voices from outside the room and began wondering where she was and how she was going to get out of here, before focusing on thoughts of her children, wondering where they were and if they were safe at all, her daughter more so than her son, as she knew Connor could take care of herself, but she hoped that both of them were fine all the same. Just then, the door swung open, letting in a large rectangle of light that blinded Cordelia for a moment

"Well, lookie at who's awake," Non grinned, "Cordelia Angel. Isn't this such a pleasure?"

"I don't know," Cordelia said, "Unless you're into the whole chains thing"

"Your reputation precedes you and it's no wonder why"

Non smirked as she slinked into the room, before sitting down cross-legged on the ground

"You know, you're just so full of power. I had a small taste of it earlier-"

"Would you like another?" Cordelia said, "Cause I can give you another taste"

"I'm sure you would, cupcake, but not right now and I don't think you ever will"

"Well, if you're gonna kill me, think you can hurry it up? I'm getting bored"

"In time, sweetheart. You'll get your due"

"I can hardly wait"

Non grinned as she got up from the floor, dusting her skirt off, before heading to the door, then turning around

"Hope you enjoy your stay here"

Non shut the door, plunging Cordelia back into darkness, as a scratching noise could be heard. Cordelia strained her ears, trying her best to peer into the dark room and then she saw it, by the light from under the door: a body. And it wasn't the only one

"Cordelia," a groaned voice said

That was joined by other voices and Cordelia realised that some of the dead bodies were with her in the room, groaning out her name

_**XXXXXX**_

"Wake up. I said wake up!"

Spike groaned and opened his eyes, before hissing in pain when Non raked her sharp fingernails down his bare chest, blood running from the wounds. He was chained up in a dark room, his duster gone and his shirt now simply shreds of cloth. Non grinned as she slashed him again and he vamped out in response to the pain

"You and Angel's bitch are just brimming with power, but I can't touch any of it"

"Where is she?" Spike growled

"Don't worry about her. If I were you, I'd worry about myself. But, just be thankful you're not dust yet. I can't use your power, but I can use your connections. Gotta go, big boy, but I'll see you around"

"What did you do?"

"No need to thank me. I may be bad, but I'm not all that bad. If you're gonna be here, the least I can do is put you with your friends"

Non grinned and closed the door, as Spike looked around in the darkness, seeing the rotten husks of his humans piled up around him, all groaning out his name

_**XXXXXX**_


	4. Gunn and Non

_**XXXXXX**_

Spike was whistling as he walked down the aisle, pushing the trolley out in front of him. He was wearing a red polo shirt and denim pants, while Emily was lying in her baby seat, silently sucking her pacifier and looking very drowsy. Spike smiled as he tickled his daughter's soft cheek, before coming out of the aisle as Buffy joined him, wearing a white sweater and jeans, her blonde hair tied back in a loose ponytail

"Look what I found," Buffy said, "A waffle-maker that makes waffles shaped like kitty heads. Only half-off"

"Good bargain," Spike said

Buffy smiled and put the waffle-maker into the box, as the couple continued browsing through the aisles. At one point, Spike grabbed a large soft toy shaped like a giant fish, as Angel appeared, wearing a long white coat and a name tag that read 'Hello, my name is the reason we're stuck here'

"Look at this lovely couple," Angel said, "Can I help you?"

"No thank you, good sod," Spike replied, "I'm just trying to distract myself from the intense torture"

"Very good, sir"

_**XXXXXX**_

"_Well, that one was short lived,"_ Spike thought, _"On good days; I can lose myself for hours"_

Ever since being captured by Non, Spike had been beaten and tortured, living only on rats and digging graves for the mass number of people Non and her gang had killed. He had lost track of time since his capture and was just doing whatever he could to survive...

"Nnnnnn! Gonna have to try harder than that," Spike groaned

"Come on, a few tears, please?" Non asked, "Just a few. I wanna see some tears"

"Step up your game, twiggy. I lived with Xander Harris. You think you're bad, you're nothing compared to him. His lame humour? Clothing style? Now that's torture"

Non pressed the superheated forked prong against Spike's ribs, getting a small cry out of him. She held the poker there against his flesh as it sizzled and burned

"Stop referencing people I don't know," she demanded

"Though comparatively, he'd be a sight for sore eyeeeennnnn!"

Spike cried out when Non rammed the poker through his stomach, the wound sizzling and cauterising. He gritted his teeth in pain, involuntary vamping out, as Non struck him across the face, then punched him again, followed by a third punch, as she then whipped the poker around and struck him across the jaw with it. Spike slumped against the ground, his arms hanging limply in the air, held by chains, as blood dripped from his mouth

"Well, that was a thing and a half," Non said, "Anyone else want a turn?"

"Ooh, let me, let me torture the filthy vampire," Spider cried

"So, hoping for a little rendezvous?" Spike asked, slowly pulling himself up

"What are you talking about?" Non asked

"You've shampooed your hair, drowned your body in cheap and tacky perfume and you've buffed your arm-spikes. Hoping to get some? Might take the edge off then"

"Carve my name on his face," Non said, handing the poker to Spider

"You've got it, Non. Prepare to wince, filthy vampire"

Non and Noelle left the room, shutting the door, as Spider then dropped the poker aside

"I'd thought she never leave," she said, lighting up a cigarette, "You've got to stop pushing her. You're getting under everyone's skin. It's been hard enough keeping you alive for a month"

"A month?" Spike asked

"Heh, time flies"

"Why are you doing this?"

Spider sucked on the cigarette, before blowing out smoke, then grabbing Spike by the jaw and pressing her lips against his, before drawing back after a minute

"When you defeated me in battle, you didn't torture me. You tied me up and brought me home," Spider said, "It's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me"

"Is Cheerleader alright then?" Spike asked

"Don't worry about her"

Her spider legs grew out of her back, encircling both her and Spike

"We can't do this," Spike said, "Not today"

"Why? Because they're watching? They're dead, they just don't know it"

Spider smiled and moved in, but Spike brought a foot up between them, before shoving her back. Spider got up, as her mandibles slid back inside her

"I can't free you. Non would have my head"

"You're sitting on the most powerful group this side of slayers. Get everyone in here, one at a time and I'll convince them. We can take her"

"We can't take her. We can't"

_**XXXXXX**_

"So, that was a slayer?" Non asked, "Honestly don't understand what the fuss is about"

She was standing in the basement with Noelle, arrows, knifes and small axes sticking out of her body. She was holding a dead slayer in one hand, while one of the slayers was impaled to the wall with a sword and the third dead slayer was lying at her feet

"Don't get me wrong, their deaths were tasty and their death gurgles were amusing, but they were missing that certain I-don't-know-what"

"They're new," Gunn said

He entered the room, a crossbow slung over his shoulder, while Tank joined him as back-up

"So, can we take this talk somewhere else away from the lackeys?" Non asked

"Lord or not, she calls me a lackey again and there's trouble, Gunn," Tank said

"Heh, 'Gunn'. First Spike, now Gunn. Can't wait to meet the other boys, Rod and Stick," Non said, "Boys and their toys, which is why I like my fatales strictly femme. By the way, doesn't she look more scared now?" she asked, spreading a slayer's mouth wide open

"Don't disrespect the dead," Gunn said

"I respect you. That's why I'm here and-"

"I get it. You're afraid. But if you stay away from me and don't do anything stupid, you can live your miserable existence in peace"

"No, you don't get it. I know you're stirring up trouble. If you're itching to bring this entire me-and-probably-you-eat-dog town down, I want to lend a helping hand"

"You don't want to help. You want to protect yourself," Gunn said, "You're new to this. It's obvious. You brought a Sadecki demon to a vampire pow-wow. They're capable of mind-reading, telekinesis and some influence. But to read a vamp's mind, you need a Splenden beast"

"So I don't have a stupid fish. They're annoying," Non said, "But I did get my hands on something that you might be interested in. I've got Spike"

"Was he alone?"

"No, he had all sorts of delicious morsels"

"I'm not talking about the cattle"

"Oh, you mean the girl? Brown hair, toned build, connected to the PTB. Yep, she's there"

"Well then. You've officially gone and done something stupid!"

Gunn vamped out and swung his fist at Non, but she dodged out of the way, as Tank grabbed hold of Noelle from behind, pinning her to his large frame, as her eyes glowed

"Unhand me, vampire!"

"Should I break her, Gunn?" Tank asked

Gunn swung his fist, but Non ducked and drove both fists into his stomach, as he grabbed her arm with one hand, before grabbing her throat with the other

"No, it's fine"

"I said unhand me!" Noelle cried

Tank went flying across the room, as Gunn grabbed an arrow and plunged it into Non's abdomen, before backhanding her to the ground

"Sadecki demon's got skills. Maybe she should lead. Truth is, I couldn't care less what you do to Spike or Cordelia. I've seen it all. You know how many times you appear in the future? Same amount of times Spike does. Not once. Now, you're hurt and there's no nearby humans about. So get out of here before you bleed all your super-powered blood over my basement"

Noelle helped Non to her feet and left the basement, as Tank groaned and got up

"A month of waiting for a meeting with Gunn and it goes down like that?" Non said, "There are days, Noelle and then there are days. Oh well, if Spike and Cordelia aren't going to be leverage, they'll be our Saturday evening entertainment. Killing them is going to be a highlight"

_**XXXXXX**_

Cordelia groaned as the knife was drawn across her bare stomach, trailing blood down her body, as the demon chuckled, before cutting her along her collar bone

"I hope you guys have life insurance," Cordelia said, "Cause when I get out of here, I'll be bringing the smack down on your scrawny demon asses"

"You have such a tongue on you," Non said, entering the room, "Let's see how witty you are without a head. That's right, Ms. Angel, your due is due"

"Oh goody, should be exciting," Cordelia said

"Yeah, I think it will be"

_**XXXXXX**_


	5. The Battle Against Non

_**XXXXXX**_

"_Well now. Alone again. Been here before. Specifics change, but the tale remains the same. Spike has someone, Spike loses everyone"_

Spike sighed and leaned back against the wall, his arms chained up behind his head as he rested on his knees. He was alone in the back of the truck, but could tell there was another truck following his, knowing that Cordelia would be in that one. He had no idea where they were going, but he had an idea of what was going to happen. Execution. The truck soon rumbled to a stop and Spike was shoved out of the truck, landing face first in the dirt. Noelle then grabbed the chain and started dragging him through the dirt, as all of Non's women were lined up on both sides, watching Spike getting dragged along the ground

"Where we going, love? Bet you're trying to tell me to shut up, but you're not quite powerful to get into this noggin"

"What? I was – just"

"Shut up?"

Noelle growled and continued dragging Spike, before letting him go. Spike rolled over onto his knees, seeing a large round stage made up of hundreds of human skulls. Cordelia was on stage, forced to her knees by two demons, as Non walked on stage and grabbed a massive axe and fingered the blade, which was twice the size of her head, while a group of humans were being held prisoner nearby the stage

"Ladies and ladies. Welcome to what I call 'people who tick me off, but hopefully tick me less off sans head'. First up, this whore of the Powers-That-Be, then a peroxide prat and finally, someone by the name of Maria"

Spider was being held prisoner by two other demons and Spike figured that Non had found out about their liaison

"Non, no, please, I-" Spider started

"Shut it, loser," Non said, as Spider was punched, "Now, let's get started"

Non swung the axe towards Cordelia's throat. At the last minute, Cordelia leaned her head back, as the axe sailed past over her face and imbedded into the stomach of one of the women. Non looked horrified, as Cordelia booted her in the stomach, before rising up onto her feet, throwing the other two women off

"You captured me, you tortured me and you tried to kill me," Cordelia said, "Well guess what: now you've pissed me off!"

Cordelia caught Non in the face with a powerful blow, breaking her nose and spraying blood. Two demons went for her, but Cordelia punched one, before blocking the second demon's fist and hooking her in the jaw. Spike was pulled to his feet when Noelle yanked on the chain, but he grounded his feet in, ripping the six-foot-long chain out of the demon's hands, before snapping the link between his bracers. Noelle whirled around, her eyes flashing brightly, as Spike whipped the chain upwards, cracking her under the jaw. He then whipped the chain around him, taking down the demons as they lunged for him

Non fell against the stage, blood dripping from her nose, as Cordelia went for her again. Two demons grabbed her by the arms, slamming her against one of the pillars, as Non crawled over to the edge of the stage, grabbing a terrified human by the face and draining his life-force, her nose healing, as she tossed the corpse aside and got to her feet. Cordelia shoved one demon aside, before punching the other and throwing her off the stage, then backhanding the first demon, before booting her in the stomach, followed by an uppercut

Spike booted a demon in the stomach, drawing his fist back to strike another, as a demon grabbed onto his arm, as another demon grabbed his other arm. A demon came in with a stake, but Spike kicked her in the stomach, then threw his captors off, before backhanding a demon, as a second demon lunged at him. Catching her around the waist, Spike threw her into three demons, taking them down, then turned slightly and kicked a demon in the stomach, before looking towards the stage and seeing Non and Cordelia about to face off

Non dodged Cordelia's fist and punched her across the jaw, then grabbed her by the head and slammed her face into the stage. She then lifted Cordelia up into the air and threw her against the nearest pillar. As Cordelia rose up, she waved her hand, seeing forth a wave of stunning energy, but the spell barely had any effect on Non, so Cordelia swiftly got to her feet and kicked Non in the stomach, then landed in several blows, as Non staggered back, caught by surprise by the attack. Growling under her breath, Non lunged, missing Cordelia with her first swing, but then managed to land her second blow. Cordelia gasped as she felt blood trickling from her nose, before getting to her feet, scoring a blow to the jaw, as Non followed up with a second punch, then drove her knee into Cordelia's stomach, before throwing her to the ground and kicking her as she fell

"Cordy! Hang on!" Spike called

He uppercutted a demon, before catching the hook in his hand and slashing, blood pumping from a demon's slitted throat, as he then slashed upwards, cutting open another demon as he was kicked in the back. Whirling around, Spike kicked his attacker in the chest, before blocking a punch and elbowing the demon in the solar plexus

"_What's with the Sadecki demon?"_ Spike thought as he punched another demon, _"She wants in on the action, but she can't. She's forcing the others to do it for her"_

"Hey, Cordelia," Spike called, "Take out the Sadecki demon!"

"He's the smartest vamp around," Non mused

"Don't you think I'm a little busy here?" Cordelia called back, punching Non

"Who here isn't busy?!" Spike called back

Spike cracked another demon on the jaw, as Cordelia landed a roundhouse kick on Non, knocking her down, then making her way towards Noelle. She attempted to use telekinesis on Cordelia, but it barely had any effect, apart from shoving Cordelia back a few inches

"She's too powerful!" Noelle cried, "The PTB are flowing through her veins"

"No they're not," Non cried, "You're just weak. Stop her! Kill her!"

Noelle looked back at Cordelia, as she placed a hand on Noelle's head, before focusing her powers. Noelle screamed as a white glow engulfed her and the seer, before Cordelia focused her powers further and completely shattered Noelle's head like a rotten watermelon

"Whoa. That was intense," Spike said, "Hey, Jerry lives!"

"It's Jeremy and I'm about to not live!" Jeremy cried

He had been amongst the prisoners until Non had pulled him up on stage. Cordelia saw him and moved towards him, but three demons leapt up on stage to stop her, as Spike shoved a few demons aside, before leaping up on stage. Cordelia turned around and reached out her hand, as Spike took it, before pulling himself past Cordelia and kicking a demon in the stomach, as Cordelia did the same, kicking a demon coming up behind Spike

"Kept him around cause he seemed important to you two," Non said, referring to Jeremy, "But now that you're not important, he's like the two times doesn't matter"

"I hate you, I really do," Jeremy gritted

"He was almost as annoying as you, Spike, but it was worth it"

Spike whipped his chain, striking Non across her arms and making her left Jeremy go, as Cordelia kicked Non in the stomach. She gasped, before ducking under Spike's fist, driving her own fist in Cordelia's solar plexus. Spike whipped the chain upwards, but Non caught the chain, before grabbing Spike by the throat and tossing him aside, then landing a snap kick on Cordelia's jaw. Grabbing the seer by the throat, she swept her legs out, slamming her face into the ground and momentarily stunning her. Spike got up, growling as he lunged and swung his fist, but Non dodged, before kicking Spike in the face. He growled and punched her across the face, as she punched him back, then landed a kick in his stomach, throwing him down. As Spike got back up, Non removed the large axe from the body and charged at the vampire. He wrapped the chain around the axe handle and yanked hard, but Non held her grip, wrapping more of the chain around the hilt and trapping Spike's right arm, pulling him off balance as she raised the blade over his throat

"Time to end this," she said

Just as she brought the axe down, a spear suddenly appeared out of her stomach. She screamed in pain, dropping the axe, as Spike fell onto his side. He removed the chain from the axe and got to his feet, looking at the new player

"Fan of surprises? Me too," Connor said, wielding a broadsword, "With that in mind, I can only imagine how exciting the next couple of minutes is going to be for the both of us"

"_What the hell is Cordy's kid doing here?"_ Spike thought

_**XXXXXX**_


	6. All Bloody Hail

**Final chapter. Enjoy**

_**XXXXXX**_

"Just so you know, I have a werewolf and electric girl on their way," Connor said

"Connor, stop talking and start swinging," Cordelia shouted, punching a demon

"Sorry, Mom"

Non ripped the spear out of her body and tossed it aside, anger blazing in her eyes. Connor lunged with a swipe, but Non blocked his arm and punched him in the stomach. Spike stepped in, pushing Connor aside and snapped the chain, cracking Non in the face. She reeled back, blood flying from her nose and mouth

"Hey, Spike, how's it going?" Connor asked

"Look out!" Spike cried

Non grabbed Spike by the throat and tossed him aside, before grabbing Connor

"You seem protective of this guy," she noted, "Then this is gonna be a bitch. Feed me!"

However, Connor simply gave her a confused look, conveying 'what-the-hell?' Angered that she wasn't able to feed on him, Non resorted to punching Connor in the face, knocking him onto his back, as Cordelia hooked Non in the jaw, getting in front of her son and punching Non again, making her stumble, as Spike grabbed the spear and stabbed a demon in the chest

"_Why couldn't Non feed on Connor?" _Cordelia wondered, _"He's completely human, except for the superpowers he has. Is it because the PTB gave him his powers when Angel became a vampire again? Well, I should be grateful she couldn't"_

Spike looped his chain around Non's throat and pulled tightly, but she slammed her elbow into his ribs, then threw him over her shoulder. Spike groaned in pain, as Connor swung his broadsword. Non ducked away from the blade, kicking Connor in the head as she did. He stumbled, but caught his balance quickly, swinging towards her stomach. She sucked her gut in, getting slightly nicked, before moving in and punching him in the face, then grabbing him by his hoodie and throwing him against a pillar, knocking him out, as Spike went to swing his fist, but Non grabbed him by the throat. Cordelia slammed her fists onto Non's back, making her drop Spike, who kicked her in the stomach. Non looked around, seeing her subjects slowly getting to their feet after the beating Spike and Cordelia had given them

"Seems that way," Spike said, before wrapping the chain around his right fist, "Now, I'm challenging you to a little one on one, mano y psycho"

"You're challenging me to a duel?" Non asked, "For what? The crown of Beverly Hills?"

"Yeah, your lordship, your crown, whatever seems the best way to shutting you up. Cordy's kid can keep napping, Cheerleader herself can stay back, like the rest of your cronies"

"Are you sure about this?" Cordelia asked

"I'm sure," Spike replied

He and Non began circling each other. The demon made the first move, lashing out with a sidekick towards his ribs. Twisting his body, Spike blocked with his right arm, allowing him to spin around and deliver a left backhand to her jaw, followed by a swift kick to her stomach. Caught off-balance, Non was thrown back by the kick, but swiftly flipped up onto her feet, anger blazing in her eyes, as she punched and he dodged

"Shoulda killed me when you had the chance," Spike said, dodging her second punch

"Learning that lesson," Non growled, deflecting Spike's punch

"You know, you're not as tough as you think, missy. You think you're so big and bad? Back when I was in the bad crowd, you wouldn't even rate as an opening act"

Spike dodged Non's left punch, circling around her left flank and sinking his fist into her exposed ribs, grinning when he heard bones crack. Non gritted her teeth and swung her arm back around, but Spike caught her by the wrist, pulling her off balance as he drove his knee into her stomach. Winded, Non stumbled back, gasping for air, as Spike slammed his chain enclosed fist into her face, breaking her nose and spurting blood

"I'm Spike, saviour squared! All bloody hail!"

"Gah! Round one to you, Apollo," Non said, wiping the blood away

Spike grinned, before moving in for the attack. Non inclined her head, dodging his right fist, as she drove her palm into his solar plexus. Luckily for him, Spike didn't need to breathe, but the pain was there, as Non slammed her elbow onto his back. Dropping to his hands and knees, Spike went to get up, but Non flipped him onto his back and stomped on his rib cage. Cordelia moved in, but Spike stopped her

"No! This is between me and her!"

As Non brought her foot down again, Spike grabbed it and flipped her over him, before slowly getting to his feet, clutching at, what felt like, broken ribs, before picking up Connor's broadsword. Non got to her feet, as her eyes started glowing brightly. Jeremy started to choke and gag as Non attempted to drain his life

"Cordy, getting Jerry away from here!" Spike called, "She's using him to get her second wind"

"You got it," Cordelia said

Spike turned around and his jaw dropped in shock. Cordelia punched her fist straight through Jeremy's chest, instantly killing him. Cordelia removed her fist, blood running down her arm, as Jeremy's body collapsed to the ground. Spike continued watching in shock as Non laughed

"Didn't see that coming, did you, saviour squared?" she chuckled, "See, I heard from a reliable source that you won't be around in the future"

Non started laughing, as Spike growled and swung his sword. Non's head fell to the ground, joined by her body, as Spike dropped the sword and looked around. Cordelia was kneeling beside her son, slowly waking him up, as Non's subjects were looking at him, as if wondering what he was going to do to them and Spike realised that he was their leader now

"So, what now?" Spider asked

Spike pondered that question. An hour later, he and Cordelia had set fire to Non's hideout, burning the building and all the corpses inside. Their voices had stopped around the time Spike had killed Non. However, Spike had buried Jeremy nearby the burning building, before leaving with Cordelia and Non's gang. After travelling a bit, they came around a mansion that was secured and set in a grotto. Spike dusted the resident there, who looked like Hugh Hefner, before taking the former resident's silk clothing for himself. Having established the mansion as their base of operations, Spike and Cordelia then became the Lords of Beverly Hills and held a meeting with the other Lords, telling them to stay away from Beverly Hills, unless they wanted to be killed. Following that, Cordelia went to Silverlake, visiting Lorne and picking her daughter up and bringing her back to Beverly Hills. Ashleigh was happy to be back with her mother and was delighted to see her 'Uncle Spike' once again. Whenever Spike and Cordelia had to go out on patrols, Ashleigh would remain behind with a demonic bodyguard

_One weeks later…_

Connor was standing on a building roof, sword in one hand, pocket watch in the other

"What are you doing?" Spike asked, appearing behind him

He was dressed in his usual black clothes, including his duster which he had recovered

"My associates said they'd meet me here soon. Have a few humans slaves I want to liberate, but last time I went off on my own…well, you were there"

"You were bloody awful"

"I had an off-night. Besides, I'm young. I'm still learning"

"Well, I hold classes with the ladies daily. They're not all that great at combat and if they are to protect the grotto, as well as your sister, well, they have to learn to take care of themselves. If you were to hang in the back, you could take notes, learn something"

"Oh, okay," Connor grinned

"Stop grinning like a loon. This isn't a moment," Spike chastised

"Yeah, no, totally. It was a hardened grimace"

"What do you say we take these sods down before your back-up arrives?"

"Really?"

"Gosh, opie, really and for true. One thing though, non-negotiable, any humans we save, they go with you. Humans are loud and annoying and they slow me down"

"Fine. Let's go. Let's wrap this up before the girls get there. They'll be impressed"

Spike had taken Connor's sword, as he launched a grappling hook towards the nearest building

"Let's go, kid," Spike said

He leapt off the building, as Connor swung off the grapple. As they fell towards the scene, Spike thought about how things had turned out. He was going to fight the demons, cause trouble and raise hell, before heading home and have the girls sort the kinks out. That was how it was going to be until he could get out of Hell and back to Rome for Buffy

"_All bloody hail"_

_**XXXXXX**_


End file.
